


Connection

by Daphnean



Series: Kyungsoo Kinktober [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Minseok knows exactly what his boyfriend needs, some days.





	Connection

Minseok received the text right as he walked into their apartment after his shift at the café. He’d been expecting one from Lu Han, who was trying to schedule their weekly meet up to coordinate with a soccer game, but when he saw it was Kyungsoo in the middle of his workday, Minseok knew his evening plans were going to change.

_Tonight can we…_

Even in text, he wasn’t forthcoming with what he wanted. It had taken nearly a year of dating and even more experimentation to figure out exactly what Kyungsoo needed after a rough shift. Minseok was thankful that their sexual compatibility fell together so nicely. He’d loosely planned to make dinner with his boyfriend once he got off work, but usually after a session, Kyungsoo was too boneless and pliant to do anything more than curl up with Minseok and eat takeout.

_Flamingo or Tomato today, honey?_

Flamingo meant a lighter session, while tomato meant heavier play; two of their many sex codes. Pulling their folder of takeout menus out from the cabinet and setting it on the counter, Minseok went ahead into the shower as he waited for Kyungsoo to respond to his message. Once that was finished, he checked his phone again.

_I’m not sure._

Minseok smiled, fond, thankful that Lu Han wasn’t here to tease him. It wasn’t as if he didn’t have his fair share of dirt on his best friend, but normally in comparison he was harder to falter. All it took was a couple comments about Kyungsoo and his entire ego was gone. He quickly responded, hoping it would keep his boyfriend together so later tonight he could break him apart.

_We’ll start with flamingo then. Words?_

He could feel Kyungsoo’s irritation even through text, but he always insisted on the reminder that his partner knew them.

_Red and Yellow_

Now it was just a game of waiting. Minseok busied himself with laundry, dusting, vacuuming. Between the two of them, the apartment barely looked lived in, let alone dirty, but Minseok was insistent on the frequent cleanings. Kyungsoo had his kinks and quirks, Minseok had his own in kind. Luckily, the younger man never fussed, and always indulged him by scrubbing the shower in his pink rubber gloves whenever Minseok was feeling particularly grimy.

Once he was satisfied, he took to reading on the bed, occasionally checking the time or texting with Lu Han until it neared five thirty. He closed his book then and moved to the edge of the bed, pulling on his black leather gloves.

He heard the door, the sound of the keys being placed on the hook, and finally footsteps. When he finally saw his boyfriend silhouetted in the doorway, it was abundantly clear today was necessary. The pull of Kyungsoo’s shoulders, the tension in his jaw, even the slight distance in his gaze told Minseok that his shift at the firm had been excruciating. He wasted no time in getting started.

“Pants and underwear off. Keep on the shirt and tie. And words, again?” Minseok kept his tone commanding, but not clipped.

Kyungsoo stepped fully into the room, almost automatically doing as he was told. He wouldn’t meet Minseok’s gaze, keeping his eyes on the carpet. “Red and Yellow.”

“Good boy.” Minseok ran a gloved hand through his hair as he watched his boyfriend undress for him. Slowly, Kyungsoo stepped closer, his shirt hanging lose without his pants to keep it tucked and tidy. He finally looked at Minseok’s face, his ears going a ruddy sort of red with embarrassment.

Minseok smiled, knowing it was charming and disarming, able to keep Kyungsoo from getting so uncomfortable he shied away from what he wanted. He patted his lap. “Come on now. We both know what you need.”

Ducking his head briefly, Kyungsoo moved across his lap, and Minseok took a moment to appreciate the view. His boyfriend’s thick, supple thighs and round, full ass were always a treat to play with. He wondered if he could get Kyungsoo to come just with spanking alone tonight. That’d be the goal, even if he didn’t voice it.

“What should we start with?” Minseok asked, caressing the swell of his ass, the backs of his thighs.

Kyungsoo’s ears were still so red, but he did answer. “Twelve.”

The first smack made Kyungsoo jump, unprepared for the blow. Still, he diligently counted it, voice breaking slightly.

The next few smacks sounded worse than they felt, Minseok knew from experience. Sometimes Kyungsoo wanted the manhandling from the beginning, sometimes he like the slow build. What Minseok knew for certain is that he liked the uncertainty; how he wasn’t able to predict what method Minseok was going to use each session.

He continued through the set, Kyungsoo’s ass just now flush, not matching his ears. His head hung down slightly and Minseok could hear the roughness of his breath, feel his arousal leak against his slacks. He always dressed up, to spank his boyfriend. It reminded them of their places.

“So good for me, baby.” Minseok let his palms splay against the warm flesh beneath his fingers. “Think you can take another thirty?”

He got a nod, which wasn’t enough, so he pinched his boyfriend’s side. “Words.”

“I can. I-I can take it. Please.”

This time he was ruthless, each smack using the full momentum of his downswing, watching as each hit bloomed even darker against Kyungsoo’s ass. The jiggle was salivating and he could feel himself growing hard in his slacks as the count grew higher and higher, Kyungsoo sounding more ragged and raw with each count.

When he reached thirty this time, Kyungsoo sounded desperate, voice wet. His ass was absolutely red and Minseok lavished it with long caresses, a little rougher as he grabbed each cheek briefly, wanting Kyungsoo to feel the sting. The younger man squirmed on his lap, only stopping after another sharp smack.

“Ten more. You can give me that. And then you’re going to come for me.” Minseok kept his tone bored, even though he was anything but.

“Please, Seok, I-”

Minseok interrupted him as he continued on. Each spank amplifying in intensity. Each cry his boyfriend gave between counts was louder still, almost sharp near the end.

Ever obedient, he came with the ninth blow, the tenth only extending and heightening the pleasure, Kyungsoo barely remembering to count it. Minseok’s cock throbbed at the sight, hands stilling on his boyfriend’s thighs as he watched his hips slightly buck at the tail of his orgasm. He could feel the heat along his slacks.

Leaning down, Minseok kissed the crown of his boyfriend’s head as he removed the gloves, letting his hands finally caress over the reddened, bare skin of his boyfriends ass. Kyungsoo’s crying was soft, barely audible, but he could see his shoulder shake. All the tension from before had completely dissipated.

“I want-” Kyungsoo paused to catch his breath. “Can I suck you off?”

Minseok groaned. “Fuck yes. Please, baby.”

Kyungsoo moved slowly to the floor, hissing slightly as he arranged himself on his knees between the older man’s legs. Minseok had already unzipped and tugged his pants down slightly, giving his boyfriend full reign over his cock.

The younger wasted no time taking him in deep. His eyes and cheeks were wet as he looked up at Minseok, hands braced along his thighs. In turn, Minseok kept eye contact, groaning loudly with every bob and languid suck. Kyungsoo’s plush lips grazed over the head and Minseok slid his hands into his boyfriend’s hair, rocking his hips into his mouth. Kyungsoo let his eyes fall closed, relaxing his jaw.

Minseok wasted no time, starting to thrust into his boyfriend’s mouth. He kept the movements clipped, just enough to push him over the edge. He pulled out as he came; crying out as he pumped his release over Kyungsoo’s face and chin.

Both of their breathing was labored, staccato, and Minseok felt jittery from the high. When Kyungsoo finally opened his eyes, scrunching his nose at all of the come on his face, Minseok gave a wide, wonky smile. There was his boyfriend, now that all that stress was gone.

“I’ll get a washcloth, honey.” Minseok forced himself up, despite the urge to just lay back and savor the afterglow. He padded into the bathroom, shucking his slacks into the dirty laundry and coming back in to his boyfriend, washcloth and lotion in hand. He kneeled down, gently wiping the remnants of their play from his cheeks and chin.

Once his face was clean, Kyungsoo gave him an open, soft smile. “Thank you.”

Minseok nudged him into standing, helping him up so he could wipe off the remnants of Kyungsoo’s orgasm from his thighs. They then took their earlier positions, this time so Minseok could tend to his boyfriend’s sore ass.

“You’re welcome. Was it the intern again?” Minseok took his time, making sure he got every inch of reddened skin.

Kyungsoo groaned, this time with irritation. “He’s an absolute fucking moron. Of course I had to redo all of the files he put in the wrong order. He didn’t even have all of the paperwork in some of them. Two files he’d spilled coffee down the front of to the point I had to redo them both. I nearly threw the filing cabinet out the window because I was afraid I’d throw it at his head.”

Minseok leaned down to kiss his hair. “Only two more months and you’re rid of him. Did you want Chinese tonight?”

The younger man turned his head to look up at him, smile unguarded and warm. “Yes. I love you, Seok.”

“Love you too, Soo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kinktober, guys. I decided a while back not only to participate, but to make it all about my main man Kyungsoo. Expect all sorts of lovely Soo pairings all throughout the month. As a fun note, the url for this work starts with 12 and ends with 99...Soo and Xiu's numbers! I thought that was a pretty fun coincidence. 
> 
> All acts written here are safe, sane, and consensual. All parties are legal age or above, as well.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
